Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Tardar-Sauce
Summary: "I wanted to save you and I couldn't. Tell me what I have to do to keep you here with me. Don't leave me alone." Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha with ulterior motives. Will Naruto be able to change Sasuke's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author**: Semelicious

**Rating**: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)

**Pairings**: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto

**Warnings**: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Dubious consent, D/s, Oral, Graphic Lemon/Lime (scenes of a sexual nature), Violence, Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Naruto'. I merely own this story which I make no money from.

**Summary**: "I wanted to save you and I couldn't. Tell me what I have to do to keep you here with me. Don't leave me alone." Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha with ulterior motives. Will Naruto be able to change Sasuke's heart?

**A/N** – **UN-BETA'D VERSION**! New story! I know that I've been gone for a very long time. I have been lazy and busy. I am so tired of going to school. Senior year is so useless. I am not learning anything of importance. I'm just sitting in class….I'm bored to death. During the time that I was gone I re-read the Naruto manga. I looked for quotes that would make SasuNaru cannon. Damn that Sasuke, SasuNaru stories can't be cannon because of him. Naruto cares too much and Sasuke is just a penis. It is hard to keep them in character too. Damn that Sasuke. He's such a vagina. All he cares about is destruction. He doesn't give a crap about Naruto! Gosh maybe if he got rid of some of that sexual tension, he wouldn't be such a butthole. Naruto offered to share his hate and die with him. He vowed that they would die together. Naruto just wants to stop all the hate. Damn Kishi. Pulling drama out of his butt and making me cry. Naruto is just so dedicated to Sasuke. I mean he hyperventilated when he found out that Sakura and the rest of the leaf kids were going to kill him. It breaks my heart. This is why I decided to write this fanfiction. I believe that Naruto truly loves Sasuke in a brotherly way. It is just way too sweet. I literally cried when reading the manga. I am such a fangirl. I also found a pretty awesome manga called Beelzebub. I am in loveee with it! I will update my other fanfiction ASAP. My beta is busy with college and as soon as she has time she will beta my chapters. Please enjoy this new story!

* * *

**(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**

"_Senju and Uchiha. Fire and Hatred. Naruto and Sasuke….You two have been chosen by fate_." Every time Uzumaki Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha he remembered Uchiha Madara's words. If they were destined to die, why was he still alive? No one spoke to him about the final battle…. No one muttered a word about the dreaded war. No one would tell him if Sasuke was dead or alive. All Naruto remembered of the final battle was Sasuke's body falling to the ground. After that image had been registered into his mind, he lost all consciousness. He woke up in a hospital bed and was informed that he had been in a coma for one week. Naruto was greeted by a swarm of happy faces and he didn't wish to bring up unwanted and unhappy memories…How could he do something so cruel? He spent the next couple of days gobbling down ramen and regaining his lost strength. Every time he saw someone his desire to ask the question was so strong, but he could never find his voice during that time. He couldn't utter a single word.

Naruto shook his head furiously, it had been a year already, and he needed to move forward. He was closing in on adulthood and he needed to act like an adult. It was time for him to forget the past…Easier said than done. He spent most of his nights trying to recall the fight that occurred. He wanted to remember Sasuke, every single word that he had spoken. Sasuke was the brother he always wanted. He was his best friend and rival. Naruto gasped as he realized that his eyes sight was becoming blurry. He had vowed that he wouldn't cry over Sasuke! He knew that he had to remain strong; he couldn't succumb to the sorrow that wanted to swallow him whole. Naruto had to move on. Sasuke was gone and he was never coming back.

"_Sasuke doesn't even see you. He longs only for his own darkness_." Oh how his heart betrayed him. Naruto wanted to forget, but it was very difficult. Hurtful words plagued his mind and heart. He wished that there was some way to erase all these painful memories. The memories were not making him stronger…It hurt too much. Every time he thought about everyone he lost, his heart would weep. The pain at times became unbearable. How was he to remain strong, if his heart and mind betrayed him?

Naruto looked around and noticed that he wandered towards that accursed tree. He cursed under his breath and tried to push back all the emotions that were beginning to assault his heart. Of all the places for him to unconsciously wander to, it would have had to be this one. Naruto cautiously stepped forward and placed his hand on the tree. A strange pulse shot through his hand making him look up.

"_Sasuke doesn't even see you. He longs only for his own darkness_."

**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears**

A trail of tears fell out of Naruto's eyes. Naruto gasped for air as his eye sight became blurred by his own tears. What was he doing standing there? Why was he standing there…Hands placed on their promise, a promise that had been broken long ago. Unwanted memories assaulted Naruto's mind. Every hateful word, every punch, he was remembering everything. He was reliving their final battle. Naruto gasps became much louder, he just couldn't catch his breath. His throat was collapsing, he couldn't breathe. Panic washed over his body as his hands grasped his throat. His body couldn't support his weight any longer; he fell to the ground welcoming the unconsciousness.

**SASUNARU**

"Sasuke!" Naruto shot up and looked around the room frantically. Was it all a dream? Naruto took deep breaths before looking around the room warily. He confirmed that he was lying in a hospital bed. Did that mean that it truly wasn't a dream? Naruto recalled that he had been walking through Konoha. Maybe he had lost consciousness and someone brought him here. Maybe it had been a dream. It had to be a dream! A small part of his mind hoped that it really wasn't a dream.

"Naruto, remain in bed!" A shrill voice filled his ears as his door was thrown open. A very pissed Tsunade walked into his room.

"This is exactly why I didn't inform you or any of the other shinobi that Uchiha Sasuke was alive. If I had told them, then they would have told you! You saw Sasuke and began to hyperventilate, Naruto. It has been a year and you still react in such a way. Naruto, I worry about your health. It seems that your only weakness is Sasuke. Please forgive me for not telling you. I didn't want you going through that pain again. I had a feeling that he would come back to the village on his own, he just needed time. I didn't want you going out on missions to find him and then you'd have to relive… I didn't want you to suffer."

Naruto blinked and then stared blankly at Tsunade. Silence filled the room as Naruto tried to comprehend the words that had just spewed out of the Hokage's mouth. Tsunade stood there waiting for the blond to react to her words. She really hoped that Naruto wouldn't begin to panic and faint once again. Naruto's mental health hadn't been the same since the final battle. Naruto was very strong physically, but with his failing mental health, it made him weaker all together. Her heart ached when she looked at the boy. Naruto's best friend, the one he cared about the most had returned to torture him. Sasuke's existence haunted Naruto, Tsunade knew that. Sasuke was the one person that Naruto couldn't save and she knew that it killed him. Kakashi had informed her that Naruto had hyperventilated when he found out that Sasuke was to be killed by his own village. Ever since then the boy had found it hard to breathe when harsh memories of Sasuke came to mind. He had sacrificed himself and his best friend for the safety of the village, such a selfless act. She was pulled out of her trace by Naruto's questioning voice.

"What?" Tsunade turned her attention toward the boy staring at her intently.

"Will he be allowed back into the village?" Naruto's voice was filled with sorrow and hope. What an anomalous combination of emotions. He titled his head to the side and waited for answer. Naruto gulped as a loud sigh filled the room.

"I'm not sure. I will have to discuss the matters with the village elders. I cannot promise anything. As of now he is staying in the old Uchiha complex. Sasuke is being heavily guarded, but I doubt he'll try to escape. You may go and visit him if you wish. I warn you not to tell anyone where you are going! I do not want rumors spreading throughout the village. Do not do anything reckless!"

"Thank you," the words were overflowing joy. The blond smiled and quickly jumped out of bed.

"I see you recovered quite nicely."

"Of course! The future Hokage isn't weak. I can recover from everything. "

A sorrowful smile graced the hokage's face. She wished the boy luck. She knew that Naruto could handle anything that life threw at him. But when life threw Sasuke at him, she wasn't quite sure if he could handle it. Tsunade had to believe in Naruto's strength. After all he had changed her heart.

**SASUNARU**

Naruto had been so excited to see Sasuke again. He had run toward the abandoned Uchiha complex, but now panic was stirring in his stomach. He kept remembering everything that everyone had said about Sasuke.

"_Sasuke doesn't even see you. He longs only for his own darkness_."

Naruto tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. He needed to forget all of that. Sasuke was alive and he had returned all on his own. Sasuke probably realized that everything he had done was wrong and he wanted to mend his relationship with the village. Naruto kept reassuring himself that Sasuke had changed. He had to remain hopeful.

Naruto slowly walked toward the entrance and called for him. No one answered. Where was the heavy security? Naruto cautiously looked around the old house. He walked through the empty hallways looking for Sasuke. A door to his right caught his attention and he slowly opened it. There he stood, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" The male turned around and walked away. Naruto could feel his heart crumble. Sasuke hadn't changed at all. Naruto unconsciously stepped forward, hands out stretched. History was repeating itself. He was once again chasing Sasuke. Sasuke was so close, but refused to acknowledge him. Naruto's fate was so cruel.

"_Sasuke doesn't even see you. He longs only for his own darkness_."

**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author**: Semelicious

**Rating**: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)

**Pairings**: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto

**Warnings**: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Dubious consent, D/s, Oral, Graphic Lemon/Lime (scenes of a sexual nature), Violence, Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Naruto'. I merely own this story which I make no money from.

**Beta** - TDaL

**Summary**: "I wanted to save you and I couldn't. Tell me what I have to do to keep you here with me. Don't leave me alone." Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha with ulterior motives. Will Naruto be able to change Sasuke's heart?

**A/N** – **BETA'D VERSION!** I know I randomly disappear and then reappear. I'm trying to work on that nasty little habit. Even if I disappear for long periods of time, I will always return. I love to write and I vow to finish both stories. It might take me a long time, but I will finish it. Every time I type up a chapter for this story, I get so teary eyed. Naruto's dedication for Sasuke is just beautiful. The things Naruto will do to get Sasuke back are amazing. I mean come on, who would be willing to shoulder someone's hate and die with them. That is a one in a million person. In a way it's like they're an even more twisted type of star crossed lovers or something like that. Maybe star crossed lover's isn't the right term. Well no one can deny that they have a bromance going on even if Sasuke wants to act like a complete and utter jerk. Thank you everyone for the reviews/favorites/alerts. I really hope this chapter is enjoyable. I will update my next fanfiction ASAP. If anyone would like to role play with me, I'm on the site Harp&Bow. [.] I have three characters, two boys and one girl. One boy is Asian and gay, the other is an asexual Caucasian. And last is the girl who is straight. It is loads of fun =] PM me if you join.

* * *

Wave after wave of melancholy threatened Naruto's usual collected façade. If he didn't remain strong, he would surely crumble under the pressure of unspeakable sorrow. He inhaled deeply hoping the large gulps of air would be enough to calm his frazzled nerves. Cerulean eyes followed Sasuke as he disappeared into a dark room. Naruto gulped loudly, unwanted memories threatening to destroy his controlled state of mind. At that moment he tried his best to block out the memories…To barricade them; they needn't send his heart to the ledge. With a wordless cry, he failed miserably. Naruto remembered his failures; he was never able to bring Sasuke back. He wasn't able to save him, instead he allowed Sasuke to drown in his hatred. There was no way that he could deny that he was a failure; he couldn't even save his friend. The cold reality set in as Naruto recalled what he had said to Sasuke at their reunion. "_A person who doesn't save one of his friends can hardly become Hokage_." A look of disdain spread across his face as he realized how absolutely pathetic he must seem to Sasuke. He had worked so hard to become strong to protect the people that he cared about. Yet he couldn't protect Sasuke, the first person to acknowledge him without disgust. Naruto sighed contemplating whether he should enter the room or not.

It seemed like hours had passed and yet Naruto had not moved from the spot where Sasuke had left him. He really couldn't decide whether to enter the room or not. Every time he took a step forward, he would take a step back. Sighing loudly, Naruto collapsed and crossed his legs. It was time to make a decision. He would either leave or enter the room where Sasuke was. Naruto could feel heat rise to his cheeks as he recalled a particular memory. One night he had seen a shooting star, he closed his eyes and hoped with all his might that Sasuke would return to him. Naruto replayed that memory in his mind over and over. Each time it was recalled, his face got hotter. He just couldn't believe that he had done something so embarrassing. It was like he was some love sick Sasuke fan girl. Naruto gagged at the thought, he had no romantic feelings toward Sasuke. None whatsoever! A hotter and darker blush filled his cheeks when he realized that he had to convince himself that he didn't have that type of feelings toward Sasuke. Never once had Naruto thought he was gay! After all he had the biggest crush on Sakura. Naruto shook his head vigorously not wanting to think about liking Sasuke in that way. He only tried so hard to bring Sasuke back because he was his most important friend. Sasuke's bond was extremely important to Naruto and he couldn't allow it to be severed. Naruto pondered whether Sasuke knew that or if he assuming the worst.

Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet as he rethought his ponderings. What if Sasuke didn't know why he always tried so hard to save him? The heat in Naruto's face became unbearable; he thought his face might melt. The last thing that Naruto wanted was Sasuke to think that he liked him in that way. Naruto quickly rushed into the room just to see Sasuke sitting in the center meditating. Without a hint of hesitation, Naruto charged forward. There was less than a foot in between them when Naruto leapt through the air, landing in Sasuke's lap. The contact wasn't too forceful since Sasuke remained upright. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar and shook him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice was shrill. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he stared at Naruto. Not an ounce of emotion was present in his eyes. "Sasuke, I hope you don't think I like you in that way! There is no way in hell I could like someone like you! That would mean I was gay. And I am not gay! I like Sakura, not you. The only reason I tried so hard to save you…" Naruto couldn't make eye contact with Sasuke any longer. His grip on Sasuke's collar loosened and he squirmed around in Sasuke's lap. Naruto had yet to realize that he was sitting in Sasuke's lap and squirming around like a virgin about to perform the deed. He was far too preoccupied with his sorrow. Before beginning to speak again, Naruto lowered his eyes. Silently he hoped that Sasuke wouldn't look at him in utter abhorrence when he was finished speaking. "The only reason I tried so hard to save you was because of the bond that we formed. You were the first person to acknowledge me. You were so cool and I wanted to be like you. That is the reason I made you my rival and my friend. Sasuke, I just didn't want to lose you. Please don't severe your bond with me." Naruto whimpered softly as a single tear fell on his clenched fist. The initial objective was to explain to Sasuke why he tried so hard. It was not to show him weaknesses. Naruto was far too afraid to look up; he didn't want to see the way Sasuke was looking at him. Naruto just sat there shaking; he just couldn't bring himself to move.

A small gasp escaped his lips as he felt cold fingers wrap themselves around his chin. The fingers tightened as they lifted Naruto's head up. Shock filled Naruto's eyes as cerulean met onyx. Even though he had a heart to heart with Sasuke, his eyes were void of emotion. It caused a pang of pain to attack Naruto's heart. That one pang sent him reeling into a sea of depression. Naruto berated himself; he shouldn't have expected Sasuke to react. This was the new Sasuke, a man who didn't seem to hold any other emotion, but hatred. How could he forget the words that haunted his dreams at night?

"_Sasuke doesn't even see you. He longs only for his own darkness_."

Naruto chuckled at how pathetic he was. Another stray tear fell from his eye as he looked at Sasuke. All the while Sasuke just stared at him, his fingers wrapped around Naruto's chin. The deep blush returned as Sasuke leaned forward. Their lips were barely a centimeter apart. Sasuke's hot breath washed over Naruto's lips causing the smaller male to shiver. Naruto's mind was reeling; he didn't understand what Sasuke was doing. Was he trying to kiss him? That would be absolutely insane! Naruto was one million percent straight, there was no way he would allow Sasuke to kiss him. He wasn't even aware that Sasuke swung that way; he had a trillion fan-girls that would be willing to spread their legs for him. Naruto was beginning to feel light headed. He just couldn't handle the large amount of thoughts swarming around his mind. Even though he had screamed into his mind that was not gay, Naruto hadn't even made an effort to move away. It wasn't as if he was some weakling that couldn't fight Sasuke off. Naruto blamed his dysfunctional mind for not moving.

"Naruto, get off my lap." Naruto turned bright red and scrambled off of Sasuke's lap. He wanted nothing more than to beat himself up. How could he have not realized that he was sitting in Sasuke's lap?

"Was sitting in my lap really that comfortable? It didn't seem like you had any intention of moving." Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at Sasuke. There was no way that the person in front of him could be Sasuke. Naruto bit his lip and stared at the man. The male looked exactly like Sasuke, but there was no way that Sasuke would ever say something so…Flirty. Naruto gulped as he continued to scrutinize the man sitting before him. What if it was some rapist? The likelihood of Naruto being distracted once again was little to none. Naruto charged forward and knocked the imposter down. He sat on the man's hips, hands on his chest, and he glared fiercely at the perverted Sasuke imposter.

"Who are you and why are you pretending to be Sasuke?"


End file.
